1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging techniques for computer discs, and is more particularly concerned with the provision of a protective canister for transporting the computer discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the present invention provides a protective canister which was designed for a particular size of disc, for example a 51/4" rigid disc, such as aluminum, the package may be resized for other sizes of discs.
Presently, computer discs are milled at a first facility and then undergo further processing, including for example, polishing and receiving an application of magnetic material for storing information, usually at a second facility. During the entire process, the disc may be protected from contamination. This is particularly true during packaging and shipment of the disc from one facility to another.
A previous package comprised a rigid base having a plurality of spaced posts extending therefrom sized to closely receive the central apertures of the discs to form a plurality of stacks of discs with flat spacer rings therebetween. A second rigid base is secured to the free ends of the post and the resultant structure is sealed in a cardboard box. The bases and the posts were usually wood. It has been determined, however, that the paper and wood generate particulate matter which contaminates the discs and makes them useless.
It is general practice to mill and package the discs in clean rooms; therefore, contamination can only come from mishandling or from the package itself.